


If They Weren't So Cruel

by spacestationwedding



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mostly - Freeform, seven has a crush, seven's pov, smut now, there's smut now in case you couldn't tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: Seven and Zen are the only RFA members left single...but they don't realize how difficult a relationship really will be. ***ABANDONED***





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Seven!” Zen called out to me and I sighed. Damn it. How could I simultaneously want to see someone, and want to avoid them at the same time?

Didn’t matter. Zen clearly couldn’t get a hint, about either of my feelings towards him.

“Hey! Zen! Haha, what’s up?” A smile broke out on my face without my permission. Still, the grin seemed to be infectious, cause Zen returned it. Maybe I should smile at him more, if it meant I could see that handsome reaction. He strolled right up to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

“Did you eat? Come on, let’s get a table. I’ve got some really good news!”

Zen seemed so excited, like a puppy. Honestly, if you didn’t know him you’d never guess he could be so genuine like that. It was just one of the many reasons he was my best friend. Okay...more than my best friend. I had the biggest crush ever on Zen.

Don’t tell anyone.

He led me through the packed restaurant, conveniently down the street from his director’s office. It was a place we both frequented whenever Zen had a new role. At first, he’d invite the whole RFA along,  but after a while they got caught up in their own lives. Yoosung got a girlfriend first, much to mine and Zen’s dismay. Jaehee quit being Jumin’s assistant and-get this-got a girlfriend too. Now she runs a cafe and only hears about Zen’s new roles through the chatrooms. Jumin was caught up in an arranged marriage, one that nearly destroyed his company. Now all he does is work to bring it back to its previous state.

That leaves me and Zen. Stuck doing the same old thing-him working and  me being single. At least we had each other-but I’d never say that to him. He was pulling in new roles like crazy, partially thanks to my behind the scenes help. Occasionally, I’d set up a new bot to promote him. His social media was booming, and he’d thank me for every new follower he got. I’d always laugh, tell him I wasn’t responsible and that he absolutely deserved it. He needn’t thank me, his talent was enough to get high profile roles-

“Like this one, I’ve never been more excited! Can you believe the casting director said my eyes were perfect? And my voice? The only thing is-” he pouted adorably “-they want me to cut my hair.”

“What? That’s like, you’re third most attractive feature!” I teased, thinking to myself that he might actually look better without the ponytail.

“You don’t actually believe that.” He laughed, deep but cute and I wanted to hear it more. “It’s okay, I’ll do it. Gotta put 110% into the role. Besides, I’ve got a handsome enough face and body. What’s a little haircut?” He ran his fingers through said tail, eyeing the silver strands with admiration. My chin found it’s way to rest on my palm as I watched Zen.

“You should let me do it.” He laughed again, rolling his eyes. “I can do it! Promise!”

“Sure. Like you can cut your own hair?” I blushed when he reached out and ran a hand through my own slightly scruffy red locks. His touch felt so gentle, made me feel uncomfortable in the sense that I craved more.

“We can match!” He smiled in that attractive way- when someone doesn’t really want to smile, but can’t help it. “I bet you’d look even more handsome when I’m done with you.”

“No thanks. I’ll leave it to the professionals. Oh there’s a waitress,” Zen waved over to said waitress. We ate, talking about Zen’s new role and I really tried not to flirt with him. Promise I tried. Obviously it was difficult, since we’re both flirty by nature. But sometimes his teasing compliments were too hard to ignore.

I ended up pretending to take a call-I know, how rude am I-just to get the hell out of there. He was suffocating me, with those red eyes and gorgeous smile. Shit.

Several days passed, and I didn’t hear much from Zen. This wasn’t unusual, he practiced his lines hard every time he had a script delivered. Only this time, he hadn’t texted me in two whole days. This was actually a little worrying. Even though I had over a week’s worth of work to do...I had to check on Zen. What if he was hurt or worse...no, I had to check on him.

Zen’s apartment was only ten minutes away from my house, and in the car I tried calling him. No answer. Surely he was fine, would answer the door smiling like always.

When I pulled up, the lights were all off. Blinds closed. _Welp. That’s not good,_ I thought. I knocked a few times, called out his name. Nothing. Maybe he was out...but I still had to go inside. He kept a spare key on top of the doorframe. I knew because sometimes when I was lonely I’d go over there, and he’d be too lazy or tired to get up and let me in. Those nights were interesting...I shook those thoughts away and walked in. The apartment was clean as usual, but no Zen. today’s mail was on the table, which was good.

“Zen…” I called one last time, walking through the house. His bedroom door was open, and maybe it was an invasion of privacy, but he hadn’t responded in days. Who cares about privacy when your best friend could be dead?

When I walked in, I had to blink to make sure what I was seeing was real. Okay yes. It was real. Zen was in bed. Sleeping. Naked, with only a blanket strewn haphazardly across his privates.

Hoo boy.

_Why am I here again? Error Code 59: An unexpected network error occurred. [ERROR_UNEXP_NET_ERR (0x3B)]_

_He looks so peaceful…_

_Should I wake him?_

_Why does his body have to be positioned like that?_

He was lying on his back, eagle spread. I could just imagine all sorts of inappropriate situations with him looking like that.

_No. Bad Seven. He’s your friend, and you’re here to make sure he’s alive. And yes, based on the gentle rise and fall of that perfect chest...he is alive. Bow out, Seven._

I tried to leave as quietly as possible, but somehow I tripped over a pair of jeans on the floor and grabbed onto the door to regain my balance.

Smooth.

The sound of the door slamming into the wall made Zen fully awake. By the time I was looking shyly over my shoulder at him, he had bounced out of his bed and stared at me wildly. The room was just bright enough that he could thankfully tell who I was. But, not so thankfully, his blanket slipped off his body and onto the floor. His -what to call it?- manhood stood at half mast. God, I was embarrassed enough, why did I have to be embarrassed for him too?

“Seven?” His voice was husky, gruff from sleep. God, that sound sent a tingle up my spine. “Is that you?”

I laughed at my own awkwardness and how this situation must look to him. “Ha, I, um, I just came to check on you cause I haven’t heard anything from you in like three days….”

“Huh? What time is it?” He covered himself with one hand and grabbed his phone with the other.

“It’s like two in the afternoon, dude. What’s going on?” It was a lot easier to concentrate with his dick out of my line of sight. A lot of people would probably love to be in this position: in their crushes bedroom while they were naked. But, those people are probably a lot more game than I could ever hope to have. I had a habit of making these golden opportunities hella awkward, hella fast. 

“Ah-let me get dressed and we’ll talk about it.” Duh. 

“Sure. I’ll just-” I stumbled out without finishing the sentence and could hear Zen snickering at me. I shook my head at myself; why was I like this? Just kidding, I knew exactly why. It was these stupid feelings and this indescribable attraction. It was knowing that no matter how flirtatious or honest I was, Zen would never look at me the same way. He had his career to consider. “No scandals.” Pretty sure the handsome Zen dating a no name, male ex-hacker would be a huge scandal. Even worse if one day I were forced to disappear…if there was no hope for happiness there, why would I even try?

Still, I felt comfort in knowing he kept me around as a best friend. At least he didn’t hate me or want us to drift slowly apart like the rest of the RFA was currently doing. I also loved his apartment, one of the only places I felt at ease in besides my own home. As I walked into the living room, I noticed that it was becoming infected by myself; a pair of my flip-flops lay in the corner, my spare earbuds that he borrowed, a collection of my favorite movies that we were totally going to binge watch someday. It made me feel good, seeing these things. Knowing he would see them and know that I was here. 

“Okay, let me explain why I haven’t been here in days.” The man in question walked in, fully clothed this time. His hair was still a mess, but I knew he didn’t care how he looked around me. 

I cleared my throat and tried to concentrate on anything but the tightness of his t-shirt over his muscles. 

“Yeah. Please do.” I plopped on his couch and waited for him to join me.

He told me about how the role was getting to him, how it was actually terrifying how many people would be watching and how nervous he was. Yes, he was good and he knew it, but what if he made a mistake? What if everyone hated it? But, more importantly, he’d realized he cared deeply for someone. Had feelings for someone at the most inopportune time. My heart sank.

Zen was moving on too. Maybe he was jealous of Yoosung or Jaehee for finding their own loves, wanted his own. His attention and time that was spent on me would be eclipsed with a girl...someone I wouldn’t know (his words). 

“So I took some time to reorganize my thoughts. I knew I couldn’t focus and do well on this role without getting my feelings off my chest.”

“But where did you go? And why couldn’t you tell me where you were, that you were okay?” A tiny bit of annoyance slipped into my voice.

Zen smiled. “I didn’t think you’d be concerned. Kind of sweet of you to worry though.”

My face flushed. He called me sweet. “W-where did you go?”

“Ah, just a place a bit far away from here. Not much cell service, so I couldn’t answer your calls. I only came home this morning, and I was so exhausted I just slept the day away, ha. It was good though. I know now what I have to do about this little crush that I have.” He glanced nervously at his hands. Just the thought of him talking to a woman and having feelings for her...made me shiver with unexpected hurt.

“Yeah. Well then I’m glad.” Thank you Lord it didn’t show in my voice. “At least you’re not the last one in our group to be in a relationship, haha.” Those red eyes met mine, suddenly filled with something inexplicable, like curiosity and nervousness and knowing more than I did all at once. His face was close to mine, I could feel his breath tickling my cheek. His lips parted like he was going to say something, but then snapped shut. He closed his eyes and turned away. 

“Yeah, about that...I have a notion that you’ll find someone real soon. You’re not that bad, you know. Oh listen, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Hm?” I kind of zoned out when the reality that I was forever alone sunk in.

“Will you, um, be my manager?” He laughed nervously. “I seriously need someone to keep me on track and you need something to do right? Plus, I can’t think of anyone I’d trust more with my career than you. And we can hang out like whenever-Seven? Whaddaya say?”

_ HELL YES. _

“Me? You trust me?” I smiled at him, grateful that even though he found a girl, he still wanted me in his life.

“Well duh.” He laughed and brought his face back towards mine. “You’re my best friend, and I’ve learned that you’re not always the prankster that you are in the chatrooms. You can be serious when you want to.” He winked at me and I nearly cried. “Beyond that, I’ve witnessed firsthand how hard you worked for the agency...not that I want you to overwork yourself for me like you did then.”

“Then yes. I will.” Even though I knew it meant limited time with Zen, I’d rather see him sometimes than never. 

“Great! Lemme get a beer. You want one?” I shook my head. “Dr. Pepper? I bought some just for you, even though I don’t really like it all that much.” My surprise must have showed on my face, because he laughed and went into the kitchen to grab the drinks. Honestly, the gesture was too much. He was too nice to me, too sweet and thoughtful-what was wrong with him? Shouldn’t he be doing nice things like this for the girl he liked?

“So who’s the future Mrs. Hyun Ryu?” I teased him and laughed when he choked a little on his beer. Because he was embarrassed at the idea of marrying her or because I used his real name, I’m not sure. 

“Wha-uh...she’s someone I met at work. We did this scene together, this kissing scene, and just sort of clicked.” Ah. So he’s already kissed her. Well good for him. 

“That’s a nice romance story. Literally something straight out of a movie.” He laughed at my joke, reminding me of how much I loved that sound. 

“Yeah, guess it is. I hope I didn’t worry you too much though…” His eyebrows drew together in a cute way. “It wasn’t very considerate of me to just disappear like that…”

“No, it wasn’t. But it’s okay, I’m just glad none of the scenarios I was imagining came true…”

“Oh, now I really feel bad. You weren’t imagining horrible things happening to me, were you? That’s cute, but you don’t have to be concerned over me.” Zen smiled, and I could smell the light, almost fruity scent of his beer. 

I huffed. “It is not cute to be worried over your best friend!” 

Which only made him giggle and say yes it is. 

We went back and forth like this until eventually he gave in.

“Fine, you’re not cute for that. But you are cute for coming over because you were worried. Even if it was a terrible invasion on my property and I was naked.” I blushed again at the memory.

“Gah-my eyes will never recover.” I squeezed them shut, but then felt a finger on my chin. Zen was lifting my face, dragging it towards him. My eyes opened, and I noticed him staring at my lips and cheeks. 

“You’re blushing.” Red hot eyes sizzled into mine...what was he doing? Did he realize how flirty he was being? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

“A-am not.” I denied it and grabbed his hand to push it away. That backfired. He laced his fingers between mine, making me laugh nervously. “Zen...what are you doing?”

“I’m taking the biggest risk of my life.” He drew in a shaky breath, then let it out in the form of words. “I lied. There is no girl. I mean, yes I have feelings for someone but it’s not a girl. He’s a guy, and I really like him.”

“Woah. I-ah...are you like coming out right now, dude?” I laughed but then realized the situation I was in. The man I liked was leaning in close to me, holding my hand and telling me he was gay for someone. 

Rocket science had nothing on this. 

“Yes, I suppose. I’m very much taken with him, but I don’t think he realizes.” He was whispering to me now, words only meant for me to hear and I knew. None of my previous thoughts mattered. All that hopelessness I felt, it wasn’t necessary. 

_ Please don’t let this be a dream. Please, God, let this be a real moment.  _

“Yeah? D’you think maybe...you have a chance?” I had to make sure. 

“I don’t know yet, it depends.” He smiled again.

Suddenly his lips were on mine. I could see his eyes slowly close, because my own had widened with shock. It all made sense now; his hinting, the open flirtation. This entire time he was trying to work up the courage to tell me that he had feelings for me.

At the same time, I was more confused than ever. 

I was being kissed, another human was touching me. It had been so long, and never had I ever been this giddy about a kiss. There was an explanation for this somewhere; I just couldn’t decipher it. 

“Seven…” Zen pulled back and whispered, a sultry sound I loved. “Is something wrong? Did I go too far? You don’t-”

“No!” I grabbed his face and kept him from pulling away even further. “I was just lost in thought...I’m sorry,” I whispered back, trying to keep him close. His beautiful face broke into a smile, and he kissed me again. It was soft and loving, almost teasing. 

“So you want me to keep kissing you?” He murmured gently, peppering my cheeks with similar kisses. 

“Please,” I was breathless, just needing and craving his touch. I wanted to leave my own mark on him, receive marks from him and just be reminded that this was happening. 

“Okay...okay, I promise we’ll get to all that, but first I want to talk. About this and where we are going to go from here-is that okay?”

“Hoo boy. Let’s talk about feelings, right?” I grinned sarcastically. He giggled adorably then nodded sheepishly. 

  
  
  
  
  


I left his house that night, laughing happily and teasing Zen about his insistence that I go home. He was glaring at me desperately as I asked to stay, and I knew he wanted me to leave so that he could keep control of “the beast.” Seriously, who uses a cheesy name like that to describe their horniness? Only a dork like Zen. 

The entire ride home, I was smiling. It was dark by then, and I had the roads nearly to myself. It felt like that huge, looming part of my life that I just couldn’t figure out was finally coming together. We talked for hours; I admitted my crazy long crush, he told me he only just realized the reason why he always wanted to be around me. It was because there is a fine line between a best friend and lover, apparently. 

So I asked him. “We’re we lovers? Lolol what do you want from me?”

To which he replied, “Be my boyfriend. Also, did you just say ‘lolol’ in actual conversation?”

Now, I internally scorned myself with how quickly I said yes. To both questions. But you didn’t see the look on his face, slightly pouty lips and scrunched up eyebrows. He was irresistible and he knew it, the bastard. I needed to see that face more. That face that meant he wanted something from me, or maybe just wanted me in general. I sighed.  _ I want him to want me. _

Cause I sure as hell wanted him.

My house seemed way too empty once I was truly alone. Maybe I should call Zen...no. That was weird, and it was too soon. I cracked open a Dr. Pepper, then quickly forgot about it once the tiredness of the night sunk in. My bed seemed like the perfect refuge, considering my sleep schedule was becoming more regular. Thank God I was unemployed, it was doing wonders for my health. In the grand scheme of things anyways. 

The bed was cold, but I honestly needed it. The memory of Zen’s lips on mine burned hot in my entire body. Electric pulses shot through my core when I remembered that he had moaned out my name, my real name, during the more feverish kiss. I thought about the way his hands never stopped moving, roving up and down my sides, my thighs, my ass. I remembered how hard I was then, how hard I was getting...

Oh no. 

I was half-hard. Well, that was pathetic. Only two minutes of thinking about Zen and I needed to touch myself. And I was about-76% certain he wasn’t experiencing the same predicament. My jeans felt too tight-surely it was okay to take them off and just try and sleep. 

Yet that resolve was wavering. 

My lips were still swollen from where he bit them, skin still burned with the touch of his hands. Oh-but what if he had gone under my clothes with that gentle caress. What if his hands went under my shirt, pressing hotly to my sides. Pressed hard enough to leave bruises. 

It was so hot in my room, even though it was dark and the air was on. It felt like the sun was shining directly onto my skin, like I had Zen pressed up against me again. I groaned, then laid a palm onto my erection. It had felt so wonderful, having a warm body next to mine. 

My fingers slipped without permission, roving under the waistband of my boxers. I was so turned on, there were already little stains forming in the fabric from my precum. Some of it was probably from earlier, when those slim hips grinded against my own. I gripped the head of my cock- god, why was I doing this? Besides the obvious reason that it felt amazing...it was because of that irresistible sexiness and the knowledge that he wanted me too. 

I moved faster, really just trying to get this over with before I came too hard. That would be embarrassing. I felt bad enough, boxers tangled around my right ankle and hand fisted around my dick. Maybe if I came quickly it wouldn’t be so intense and I wouldn’t want to do it again. 

Of course, with my luck it would never be that simple. So yeah, I came. But it was with a shuddering moan of Zen’s name falling from my lips. And that was what really did me in. it felt way better than it should have, the guilt really egging me on.

The cum spilled over my hand and stomach, burning hot. Once I’d calmed down and caught my breath, I cleaned up the mess and let even more perverse thoughts run through my head. That burning sensation from the cum...was that how Zen’s cum would feel? What if I felt that heat all over, inside me, in my mouth or on my face? How would that feel?

Damn good. 

Someday I’d make that fantasy a reality.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, babe!” Wink from Zen. “Did you see the link I sent you? Seems like a pretty good gig, huh?”

The set was full today, considering it was the last day before the debut. Unfortunately, I couldn’t get Zen a lead role, but he seemed happy enough with what I managed to get my hands on. People were meandering around us, taking a break from the work. Zen was in stage makeup, overly dramatic to compensate for the far distance from the stage some people would have to view him.

“Yeah, I looked into it-but it seems pretty undistinguished. I can get you something from one of the big companies, I’m sure if you’d let me reach out to them they’d be clamoring to have you on-”

“No,” he shook his head with finality. “I told you. No big productions where they’ll hold my hand and tell me exactly how to do every little thing. You know I like my freedom, Seven. If I can’t be allowed to act to the best of my ability-”

“Yeah, yeah, then you’ll spend more time kissing ass and less time acting.” I’d heard the spiel a thousand times. “I just think you’re maybe underestimating my abilities. All I have to do is tap a few keys and BAAM! You’re on every article and watch list for up-and-coming theatre actors. Which is really where you deserve to be.” I smiled, trying to make him do the same.

“Darling-” A couple people who were eavesdropping did double takes at his term of endearment and the low tone of his voice. “If I wanted to be a huge celebrity, I’d take every bit of help I could. Even from Jumin, at least before his reputation went to shit. But you know I’d rather work for what I can get, and take whatever  _ genuine  _ opportunities are offered. Not accepting unfair help from you or that jerk.”

“Admirable, Zen, really. You have no idea how much I wish I was as noble and lovely as you, my prince-”

“Shut up.” I was in the middle of a fake bow when he laughed and caught my wrist. “Don’t laugh at me, you know it’s the right thing to do.” 

“Zen, people are staring.” His hand tugged at my arm, pulling me closer to him. 

“I want to kiss you.” He whispered.

“You can’t.” There were people all around us, people in the theatre business who would surely recognize Zen and tell all the tabloids about a kiss between him and his manager. His male manager. A scandal and it’s repercussions on our relationship was the last thing I wanted to worry about. 

He sighed. “I know. But I want to.” The forlorn, longing look on his face made me wonder if he was just practicing a line on me, since I could never really tell.

I voiced that concern.

“What? Haha, you’re cute. I would tell you if I was just practicing. No, darling, this face is absolutely for you. I really wish you and I could be together in all hours of the day, and night, and every time in between. Is it showing on my face? Because you’ve got your own little expression going on too.” his voice dropped. “It's hard to tell, but I think based on the way you’re glancing around nervously, your eyes are trying to tell me that the people around us are getting to you. And when your lips are parted like that,” his thumb brushed over them, “I know you want to say something or maybe kiss me too? Either way, Seven, you know I’m captivated by you. I think you sell your own beauty short, really-and I don’t compliment you enough. God, you’re beautiful to me-with your red hair and amber eyes, it’s like...it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before. So don’t ever think my words aren’t meant for you.”

It was such a superficial topic-but that resounded within me. 

“haha-I, uh. Thank you.” Instead of trying to keep going I just blushed. Somewhere towards the stage, the director was calling the actors back towards him. “Look like you have to go back now…”

“Yeah, hey I’ll see you at your place? I can get a ride on the subway, since I have to run a few boring errands after work anyways. Don’t worry about picking me up.” He smiled sweetly, too sweetly for me to even think about insisting upon picking him up. Damn. He always distracted me when he knew I’d disagree with what he had to say-and sure enough he was already jogging back over to the stage before I could even open my mouth. Cheap tactics, Ryu….I’d just have to get him back later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gahh it's been so long since I've updated :/  
> finals week amirite  
> hopefully things will be more regular because I'm still obsessed with these two!


	4. Chapter 4

Everything felt heavy. My arms, wrapped around Zen’s waist. His body above mine. The tightening arousal I felt. It was all weighing me down.

We lay together, under the blankets of his bed. It was late, but I’d called asking for company. He insisted that we just sleep, since he had to be up early in the morning.

But we weren’t sleeping.

The way his lips pressed perfectly to mine, the way we just fit together-it made me all the more sure that we weren’t going to stop. He was perfect, we were perfect, and I wasn’t going to let this moment slip away.

My fingers tangled themselves in his silver hair, now cut short. The place where his ponytail used to sit now lay flat to his neck in soft tendrils. I remembered how much he hated it at first, but after a few compliments from me and the realization that people were still staring at him everywhere he went, he was okay with it. I personally couldn’t stop touching it-it felt weird. Like...not Zen.

I stopped thinking about his stupid hair when he grinded his hips into mine. It was almost by instinct that I opened my legs around him, craving more of that feeling. It felt right, being so close to him and letting every piece of myself be exposed. He gasped against my mouth when I met his grinding with my own, our clothed erections sliding together.

“Seven- we should stop. I have to sleep and-and you are really gonna make me stay up, aren’t you?” His voice came out in husky whispering.

“Zen. I don’t want to stop.” I reached a hand down and cupped his length through his thin boxers. He sucked in a shaky breath through his teeth.“I want to make this real...make this for good.” My lips latched onto his pale neck, trying to leave marks where I could reach. “We’ve been together for what, three months now? I want to make you a part of me, in every way…”

“Is tonight the night? Are you sure you want to...with me?” His eyes burned fiery red with passion and simultaneous concern.

“There’s no one I’d rather make love to-you know that.” I kept stroking him, trying to convince him with my hands that I wanted this.

“But you’ve never done this with anyone before-Seven, did you come here with the intention of seducing me?”

“Maybe.”

“I love you.” He smiled and then nodded. “If you’re ready, I’d be honored to be the one to take your virginity. Just do as I say, and if you want to stop just tell me-”

“I won’t. Want to stop, that is.”

“Let me take care of you then.” His hand reached down to tug at my own boxers. He carefully slid them over my legs and then tossed them away. I was exposed to him, already hard and precum leaking. It was a little embarrassing, but he kissed those feelings away. I watched his head dip lower, each kiss landing farther down than the last. Over my neck, collarbones, chest, one long one on each nipple, down, down, down until he reached the base of my cock. His hand lifted it up and away from my stomach so he could kiss his way up the shaft.

Shivers ran up my spine-his mouth felt so warm. Occasionally, his tongue would teasingly slip out from in between his lips. It was surreal, he’d never touched me like this before. Well, he’d certainly touched me in a similar way, gently and lovingly. But never anywhere like this, not running his mouth up and down my dick like it was the best goddamn thing he’d tasted. His eyes rolled up to meet mine, gauging my reaction. He looked so pretty, perfect. Smirking, because he knew he was absolutely amazing at this.

Tantalizingly slow, his tongue lay flat on the underside of my cock, licking on it. He applied enough pressure for me to not even care about the pace.

“How is that sweetheart?” he grinned at me from between my legs.

“You know damn well how it is,” I panted and felt a fresh wave of arousal rush over me. “Keep going.”

“As you wish.” He stared down at my junk, as if he was trying to figure out a plan of attack. I could almost hear the thought process: _how can I make Seven squirm?_ Two fingers traced down the valley of my balls, pressed gently against my taint, then found my rim. I moaned when I realized his intent, remembered that I was going to be fucked by him.

His mouth continued its previous actions, only this time he sucked the head in a bit while focusing on his hands. One hand pushed my legs further apart, the other teased and traced around my ass. Thank God I had come here to try and seduce him, cause if I hadn’t, I would not be prepared at all.

“This won’t do.” He murmured, eyebrows furrowing together. “It’ll be easier if you’re on you knees, at least while I’m preparing you. C’mon.” He winked and then lifted himself up. I watched as he pulled his own underwear off. “As pretty as you look all spread out like that, I want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

I followed his command, shifting around until the top of my head was bumping against the headboard, elbows resting in the pillows. I couldn’t watch him anymore, but that was okay. At least I could better concentrate on the sensations he was about to provide.

There was the sound of a drawer opening, the click of a plastic bottle cap. He squeezed some lube out onto his fingers, then tossed the bottle onto the pillow next to me. It was nearly empty...how many times had he done this before? With who, more importantly?

The questions were forced from my mind when a finger slid quickly into my ass. I yelped, not in pain, but in surprise. Oh, God, why did I make that noise? Zen didn’t seem fazed by it, merely kissed the small of my back and whispered to me.

“It’s okay. You need to relax.”

The finger started moving, and as still as I tried to keep my hips, they wouldn’t listen. With each push of his index, I reciprocated, meeting him. It was becoming more and more enjoyable. There was a ghost of a feeling, like some hidden spot that I could tell was there, but needed more to really feel. With every pass over it, I throbbed. It was becoming tighter, that need. The want.

Zen added a second finger, flipping them so they curled downwards. I closed my eyes, knowing what he was looking for, knowing that I was completely at his mercy and he was looking at my most intimate parts. Still, that was almost liberating. I loved him, and wanted him to feel like I was absolutely his. Was that a little corny? Kinky? I didn’t know yet.

Oh no. The very tips of his fingers scissored just right, curled perfectly. Cum was dripping now, connecting the tip of my cock to the bed sheets. I shuddered again, dropping my head onto the pillow and groaned out.

“Oh? I think I found it.” I could practically hear his smile through his gleeful words. “How are you feeling now, love? You ready?” I nodded and muttered.

“Mhmf.”

“Use your words. Do you want me to keep fingering you? Is that it?” His hand betrayed his words leaving my ass to stroke some lube onto his dick.

“Fuck you.” I moaned in insult, why was he teasing me like this?

“That’s the plan. Go on, Seven. Say it. I want to hear you say you want this-want me.”

His free hand reached out to grip my shoulder. We moved together; me wriggling around to lay on my back, him positioning himself in between my legs. Original position resumed, I could better feel his heat and the wetness pooling on the sheets.

“Zen.” I glared at him. “Please fuck me. No, make love to me. That’s it, right?”

The smug smile on his face said yes.  

“Okay. I’m going to do it now, and if you need me to-”

“Shut up and do it. I won’t ask you to stop, promise.” My legs wrapped around his hips and I tried to pull him in closer. He laughed, kissed the tip of my nose, then traced the tip of his own cock around my rim.

“Oh god…” His eyes closed once he started pushing in. It felt a little more uncomfortable, but not unbearably so. I bit my lip and forced myself to not make a big deal of it. I wanted this, needed this. Zen deserved this.

“Zen…” I breathed.

“Hmm?” His length was halfway in now.

“I love you…” He was fully sheathed, buried to the hilt inside me. I clenched out of instinct, the idea of us being completely together was a definite turn on.

“I love you too...fuck you’re so tight. Are you sure-”

“Zen. I don’t know how many times you’re going to make me say it. Fuck me.”

He didn’t hesitate any further, thank God. It was slow going at first, but eventually he settled into a rhythm we both liked. He seemed to be enjoying himself from the start, moaning and kissing my neck sloppily. For me, it took a little longer to find pleasure.

But, there it was. He brushed up against my prostate again, making my cock leak even more. I gasped, arching my back. My nails dug into Zen’s shoulder.

“There!”

He moaned, then repeated the thrust over and over. My own noises were hard to suppress, all I could concentrate on was the intense feeling crashing over me. The bed squeaked in protest when Zen sped up, but he didn’t stop or laugh at the noise. No, he stared directly at me, red eyes roving all over my body. Either he was really getting off on the sight, or he was trying to observe all my reactions. Or both I guess.

“God, you’re-ah! You’re beautiful. Am I doing okay?”

All I could bring myself to do was nod. It felt so good, so unbelievably good. I was speechless, save for the moans and cries that escaped me. I mean, coherent words were basically impossible. My hands kept scratching at his back, leaving light marks I would be sure to admire in the morning.  

Zen’s hips slapped mine, gravity and his own force pushing my legs up. I never felt more stretched, more exposed and vulnerable. And yet, I was entirely at ease like this. He was the one I trusted, and more than that I wanted him to strip me down until I was completely his. I wanted him to remember this, to have thoughts of me and to know all the intimate details of my body. I wanted him to know how I looked, sounded and tasted.

I knew I wouldn’t last. Not with him going like this, not with his hand pulling down to my dick. He gripped it hard, not hard enough to hurt, just perfectly so I writhed up to meet him. It was like Zen was waiting for me to cum, like he needed it from me and was going to do everything he could to speed up the process.

“Are you close?” I nodded and moaned out. “Good. I can feel it, you know. You’re getting tighter-nha!-around me. I want us to cum together...d’you think we can do that?”

“Ohhh-you’d better hurry up then cause-fuck, I’m-” My sentence was completely cut off by the intensity happening within me. The combination of his hand and his cock made me lose my mind, I was only capable of moaning and riding it out. The release landed on my chest and neck, thick spurts followed by thinner ones. Zen watched in awe, letting out moans of his own when my entire body clenched around him. His hips began thrusting erratically, signaling to me that he was cumming too.

“Nff-fuck, I love you, Seven-fuck!” His hips stilled as the his hot cum spilled inside of me. The feeling was indescribable, all I knew was I loved having a part of him fill me up so completely. It took him several moments to finish and compose himself before he could even gather the strength to look up at me.

“God-” I sighed with contentment and reached my arms down to hold his sweaty back. “That was-”

“I know.” Zen reached up to push the hair out of his face, looking incredibly wonderful was he did so. “You did so well, babe.” He leaned up to kiss me, still panting. His hand reached down to slid his cock out of me, and I instantly felt the cum start to leak out. I blushed, and he must have noticed, for he was grabbing a tissue.

“Let’s clean you up. Should probably shower, too...gotta work early tomorrow...” Gentle hands wiped my own release away, then moved down to take care of my ass. When he was done he tossed it in the trash and stood up.

I watched his naked body walk towards the bathroom, until he stopped and looked back at me. Zen shot me a devilish grin and then winked.

“You coming?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! Sorry it's been so long, but heres a nice long smutty chapter to make up for it!

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't seem to leave these two alone;;;Thanks for reading!


End file.
